Five Days
by HaruKuro
Summary: John doit partir cinq jours, ce qui n'est pas au goût de tout le monde, et surtout celui de son colocataire...


**Cette histoire est inspirée d'un dessin de Sadynax, une dessinatrice que j'apprécie énormément et qui dessine merveilleusement autant la première série de Sherlock Holmes que les personnages du film de Guy Ritchie ou ceux de la série de 2010. Le dessin qui m'a donné tellement envie d'écrire ce one-shot n'est pas sur le couple de la BBC mais sur le film de 2009. Mais je remanie quelques détails et hop ! On a une fic sur notre série avec Benedict Cumberbatch et Martin Freeman ! ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! =D  
><strong>

**Five Days**

**Annonce**

John releva la tête de son livre en entendant une sonnerie retentir. Sherlock ne bougea pas, continuant d'utiliser l'ordinateur du médecin pour gérer son blog, ne laissant aucune émotion filtrer sur son visage. Or John n'était pas bête : il connaissait assez son colocataire pour savoir qu'il avait parfaitement entendu la petite musique. Il n'y prêtait pas attention, voilà tout.

Or le cellulaire était à côté de sa main droite.

Le blond poussa un bref soupir, se leva en pinçant les lèvres et s'approcha de la table qui servait pour les repas, pour les factures, pour les recherches au cours d'une enquête, pour poser tout ce dont ils n'avaient pas besoin ou tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de ranger. Bref. Il était évident que cette table était un véritable capharnaüm à elle seule ! Mais Sherlock s'en fichait comme de sa première couche et John s'était habitué à ce foutoir incompréhensible. Et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait envie de se pencher dessus pour essayer de se dire qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux faire un peu de rangement. L'idée n'avait effleuré ni le disque-dur du détective, ni la conscience du médecin.

John attrapa donc son portable en lançant un regard blasé à son ami et l'ouvrit pour le coller contre son oreille sans prendre la peine de regarder l'émetteur de l'appel.

-Allô ?

Il se figea sur place.

-Maman ?

Sherlock tiqua et releva aussitôt la tête. C'était la première fois que la mère de John appelait son fils. Il n'avait même jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque parent depuis qu'ils partageaient leur quotidien. Il savait qu'il avait une sœur du nom d'Harriet ; qu'il rêvait d'avoir un chien ; qu'il aimait les vieux pulls en l'honneur de sa grand-mère paternelle et qu'il continuait de donner de ses nouvelles à sa sœur lorsqu'il recevait trop d'appels manqués de la part de cette dernière, mais jamais il n'avait eu vent d'une maman Watson.

Ses yeux métalliques se figèrent sur le visage de John tandis qu'il croisait ses doigts sous son menton pour attendre la suite.

-Bien sûr que non tu ne me déranges pas. Qu'y a-t-il ? (Il y eut un silence où le blond jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel gris et terne au-dessus de Londres.) Oui, oui, Harry va bien, elle est partie avec Alice en Allemagne pour ses vacances. (Nouveau silence.) Bien sûr que nous nous parlons toujours, maman. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? (Silence. John perdit sensiblement des couleurs et Sherlock fronça les sourcils pour montrer son incompréhension.) Comment ça, tu te sens mal ? (Il attendit la réponse, ferma les yeux de soulagement et se passa une main sur le visage.) Ah, d'accord, ce n'est que ça. Et comment – (Il s'interrompit, fronça les sourcils par inquiétude et fixa un point au-dessus d'une tasse à moitié vide.) Comment ça tu as dû aller à l'hôpital ? (Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.) Je vois. Bon, je vais appeler mon boulot pour prendre quelques jours de congé le temps de l'aller-retour. Mais non, ça ne me dérange pas, maman. (Il leva les yeux au ciel.) Oui je préviendrai Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Oui, oui. Je t'aime aussi, maman. Oui j'arriverai demain matin. (Il acquiesça.) D'accord. À demain maman. Ne te surmène pas.

Il raccrocha et poussa un profond soupir avant de poser son regard troublé vers Sherlock.

-Je dois aller voir ma mère. Un souci de santé qui peut s'aggraver. J'aimerai avoir une discussion avec son médecin.

-Mh. D'accord, dit le détective en hochant la tête.

-Le temps d'y aller et de revenir, ça va me prendre cinq jours. Ça ne te gêne pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde, John. Tu as une vie, toi aussi. Et puis je pense pouvoir me débrouiller si jamais Lestrade a un nouveau mystère qui a besoin de mes éclaircissements.

John hocha la tête et eut un faible sourire.

Il ne mit que dix minutes pour préparer sa valise. Il avait acheté son billet de train via internet après avoir fait des pieds et des mains à Sherlock pour le récupérer et avait téléphoné à sa sœur pour la prévenir de l'état de santé de leur mère. Le détective, pendant ce temps-là, s'était installé sur le canapé et regardait le plafond avec une telle intensité que ça en devenait gênant.

Le blond se racla la gorge. Il avait fermé son blouson et tenait son bagage. Un sourire un peu crispé étirait ses lèvres.

-Bon, j'y vais Sherlock.

Le brun se leva souplement et acquiesça en mettant ses mains au fond de ses poches.

-À dans cinq jours ! le salua John en passant la porte.

Sherlock attendit que John ait descendu les dix-sept marches pour s'avancer rapidement vers la fenêtre pour regarder son ami traverser la rue et prendre un taxi. Il resta là, une main accrochée au rideau, observant le véhicule jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

**Premier jour : il le déteste**

John était bien arrivé dans le petit bourg où vivait sa mère. Il avait envoyé un message à Sherlock pour bien le prévenir. Depuis c'était le calme plat et depuis huit heures seize le détective s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Il avait appelé trois fois Lestrade pour savoir s'il avait une enquête pour lui mais rien. Les petits meurtres ou les suicides avaient tous une cause probable et ne requéraient en aucun cas l'aide du détective consultant.

Ainsi Sherlock s'ennuyait à mourir. Et il en voulait à John d'être parti, finalement.

Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il avait arpenté sa chambre puis avait joué du violon jusqu'à ne plus en tirer une seule note par manque d'inspiration. Il avait regardé les rues silencieuses de Londres, avait observé le ciel gris orangé s'éclaircir et perdre de son orange provenant des milliers de lampadaires qui fournissaient de la lumière dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Il avait suivi les passants qui partaient au travail ou ceux qui en revenaient. Il avait bu du thé et avait fait la grimace car il était trop amer. Ce n'était pas celui de John et il en avait été agacé. Il s'était vengé en faisant une expérience alliant les entrailles d'un singe avec un pull de son ami absent. Le tout n'avait qu'attisé davantage la colère de Sherlock contre le vide qu'avait créé le médecin.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si énervé contre lui. Il avait très bien réussi à vivre sans John auparavant. Et maintenant, il en était tout bonnement incapable. Sherlock se prenait la tête entre les mains en essayant de dénouer le nœud du problème. Que faisait-il avant qu'il n'habite avec John ? Comment occupait-il ses journées avant qu'elles ne le soient par la simple présence de John ? Comment combler le manque de John ?

Sherlock perdit de son agacement en début de soirée. Seulement en début, après avoir harcelé Lestrade, après avoir déchargé le pistolet de son colocataire sur le mur, après avoir refusé les appels de Mycroft, après avoir joué avec son Stradivarius jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les doigts de la main gauche et après avoir rempli toutes les grilles de mots croisés de John.

**Deuxième jour : il est perdu**

Lorsque Sherlock se réveilla d'une courte nuit de trois heures et quart, il se leva et s'en alla dans la cuisine dans l'infime espoir de voir John ou de trouver son thé.

Mais il n'y avait ni John, ni thé.

Il sortit son portable. Il n'avait reçu aucun message de son ami. Seulement des appels manqués de Mycroft. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, ne comprenant pas le sentiment qui enserrait son cœur.

Il se sentait vide. Il avait un étrange pincement qui persistait. Une boule dans la gorge qui enflait au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient et que John ne donnait pas de nouvelles. Sherlock rapprocha ses genoux de sa poitrine et les enlaça de ses bras en posant sa bouche sur eux.

Sherlock se sentait seul. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'absence aussi longue de John. Il avait appris à faire avec le travail de son ami (neuf heures sans John à l'appartement) et trouvait cela anormal qu'il ne soit pas là depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Il attrapa son portable, envoya un message à Lestrade pour avoir des nouvelles. L'inspecteur lui demanda gentiment de cesser de l'importuner et d'attendre simplement au lieu de le harceler pendant qu'il travaillait. Sherlock laissa son téléphone tomber sur le tapis et enfonça son visage dans son peignoir.

Que pouvait-il donc faire ?

**Troisième jour : il est frustré**

Il envoya bouler madame Hudson lorsqu'elle lui demanda des nouvelles de John. La vieille dame ne réagit pas les trois premières secondes, puis elle porta une main à son visage et acquiesça en disant qu'elle comprenait que ce ne soit pas simple pour Sherlock. C'était son premier ami et c'était la première fois qu'il partait aussi longtemps. Et Sherlock ne répondit pas, mâchouillant l'intérieur de sa joue tout en ruminant de sombres pensées.

Il voulait que John revienne. Il en avait assez de boire son propre thé, il en avait assez de manger tout seul (lorsqu'il mangeait), il en avait assez d'utiliser l'ordinateur de John sans que celui-ci ne lui demande d'utiliser le sien propre, il en avait assez de ne pas voir ses horribles pulls se balader dans l'appartement, il en avait assez de ne pas voir John tout simplement.

Madame Hudson repartit en lui disant que, s'il lui manquait tant, il pouvait toujours l'appeler. Sherlock fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et il eut un sourire espiègle en l'entendant s'écrier depuis la cuisine. Elle avait trouvé le reste d'entrailles mêlées au reste de pull de John. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le temps gris et terne avait laissé place à un ciel bleu où plusieurs nuages blancs flottaient au-dessus de la ville. Ce temps radieux ne fit que le rendre plus bougon. À quoi pouvait servir le soleil si John n'était pas là ?

Mycroft vint lui rendre visite dans l'après-midi et Sherlock sentit le monstre de la frustration griffer les parois de son estomac tandis qu'il laissait son frère parler de tout et de rien. Pourquoi John avait-il une place si importante dans sa vie ? Pourquoi devait-il régir sa vie, désormais, en fonction de John ? Qu'est-ce que John avait fait pour être aussi essentiel à Sherlock ? Le détective ne comprenait pas. Il ne se serait pas cru aussi faible.

Son frère repartit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et Sherlock grilla tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur en usant de son violon, faisant crisser ses voisins et les mauvaises notes s'écoulant hors des cordes telles des vagues déchainées.

Il voulait John. Il en avait marre.

John John John John John...

**Quatrième jour : il lui manque**

Sherlock poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et madame Hudson cessa de raconter ses derniers potins pour le regarder avec inquiétude. Elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme aussi peu souriant, aussi triste, aussi déprimé.

Il n'avait pas bougé du canapé. Il regardait le plafond avec une telle lassitude qu'elle sentit son pauvre cœur souffrir en cet instant pour le pauvre petit. Il n'avait plus dit un mot depuis la veille et il n'avait même pas touché au thé qu'elle lui avait préparé. Elle ramassa le pull taché de sang séché et demanda au détective si elle devait le nettoyer. Il tourna à peine les yeux vers elle mais ceci eut un effet auquel elle ne s'attendait pas : il se leva d'un bond et marmonna qu'il allait le laver. Elle le laissa prendre le vêtement de ses mains et le regarda se diriger vers l'évier pour se mettre à la tâche. Choquée, madame Hudson resta immobile une minute et s'approcha doucement pour lui donner quelques bons conseils qu'il appliqua avec la ferveur du jeune élève en apprentissage.

Elle lui fit remarquer avec douceur que John revenait demain et Sherlock se stoppa dans ses mouvements avant de hocher la tête lentement et de se remettre à l'ouvrage. La vieille dame sourit tendrement en le voyant frotter presque avec amour le pull du médecin. Elle savait que Sherlock avait un frère, elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois, et elle se demandait s'il connaissait ce trait de caractère chez son cadet. Probablement pas. Son sourire se fit plus triste. Comme il était dommage que peu de gens, même les proches de Sherlock, ne connaisse sa vraie personnalité, celle qu'il refoulait au plus profond de lui pour se protéger.

Elle posa une main timide sur son épaule et le prévint qu'elle allait lui cuisiner un petit quelque chose pour ce soir. Puis elle partit et Sherlock continua de frotter les mailles du pull jusqu'à ce que l'eau se fasse plus rouge et la mousse plus blanche au fur et à mesure qu'il nettoyait le vêtement.

Dans sa tête il revoyait toutes les émotions qui étaient passées sur le visage de John et Sherlock en vint à soupirer, les épaules basses, tout en faisant instinctivement sa mission. Il se remémora ses paroles, ses habitudes, ses sautes d'humeur, ses sourires, et le détective sentit son cœur se contracter si fort qu'il eut du mal à inspirer sans gémir.

**Mais le cinquième jour...**

Ce fut le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait qui sortit Sherlock de son sommeil. Il s'était assoupi sur le canapé devant une émission poubelle qu'il regardait avec madame Hudson. Le téléviseur était éteint et un plaid le recouvrait. Le brun se redressa en bâillant, se demandant qui pouvait bien entrer sans sa permission, et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant John sur le perron, la valise à ses pieds et les mains dans les poches.

-Bonjour Sherlock. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé pendant mon absence ?

Le détective se leva avec empressement du canapé, manqua de tomber en se prenant les jambes dans la couverture en boule et s'avança vers John pour attraper son visage entre ses mains.

… **La seule chose importante est qu'il soit là avec lui, de nouveau.**

Le baiser qu'il lui donna leur fit perdre de très longues minutes et ce ne fut que lorsque John eut besoin de respirer qu'il se termina.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas donné de nouvelles ? demanda Sherlock en entourant le corps de son John de ses bras.

-Mon portable était déchargé et j'avais oublié la batterie, répondit piteusement le médecin avec un air coupable. Excuse-moi.

-Tu aurais pu m'appeler...

-Tu ne réponds pas à mes appels pendant une enquête, fit remarquer le blond en arquant un sourcil. Comment pourrais-je savoir que tu décrocherais quand nous sommes au repos ?

Sherlock pinça les lèvres à la remarque subtile de son ami.

-Effectivement.

-Bon, ma mère va bien et sa santé s'est stabilisée. Ma sœur ira la voir à son retour d'Allemagne.

Le brun hocha la tête et inspira profondément l'odeur de John en enfonçant son visage dans le cou de son tendre compagnon.

-Je t'ai manqué, remarqua John et il sourit.

Sherlock ne répondit pas parce qu'il savait que c'était inutile. Il embrassa tendrement la peau chaude de son John et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

John était revenu. La vie pouvait recommencer comme avant.


End file.
